bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyukuro Kuchiki
Construction "The name's Kuchiki Kyukuro. Remember it, for it would be foolish for you to forget. After all, I am the heir to the Clan." Kyukuro Kuchiki (朽木 キュクロ, Kuchiki Kyukuro) is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and the heir to the Kuchiki Clan. Appearance Kyukuro stands tall at 6’5” with stern green eyes and short, spiked, black hair. His bangs fall in a short, ruffled swoop over his left eye to partially cover the three vertical, thin scars that were inflicted by a Hollow nearly a century ago. A silver, feathered earring with a ruby at its core dangles from his left ear. Two swords are normally sheathed at his left hip, a white shirasaya and an ornate katana, both of which are rather flashy and unusual to the standard zanpakutō. He also wears the traditional Shinigami shihakushō, but with a few alterations. The ends are cut short and stuffed into metal-plated greaves, and instead of the usual sandals, he wears black open-toed sandals with red socks. Over his hands and wrists are plated gauntlets, and matching the red metal is a similarly colored scarf that was passed down by his father. Beneath the scarf is a white cloak with a folded, flared collar, as well as gold buttons that allows him to rearrange it however he sees fit. His body is toned and muscled beneath the somewhat baggy shihakushō; the collar is loosened to showcase a part of the mass of tribal tattoos that covers his chest and extends to his back, where a rather large tattoo of the Kuchiki Clan’s crest resides. Personality Describe how your OC acts. History Plot Statistics Powers and Abilities Adept Swordsman: Kidō Practitioner: Hakuda Combatant: Shunpō Practitioner: Spiritual Pressure: Inner World It is constantly nighttime in Kyukuro’s Inner World, where imposing mountains enclose a large swath of trees, watched over by the red moon that hangs in the sky, waxing and waning in tune to the outside world. A chill is ever present in the dank and foggy air, spreading the discomfort of being observed, and planting a small seed of fear that takes its nourishment from the ghastly environment. As one ventures deeper into the forests, closer to the mountains, the small hints of light will vanish, for the branches that crisscross overhead will thicken until every snippet of the night sky is extinguished. Kuryuu-Inner-World-1.jpg Kuryuu-Inner-World-2.jpg Kuryuu-Inner-World-3.jpg Kuryuu-Inner-World-4.jpg Kuryuu-Inner-World-5.jpg|During a Full Moon Benitsuki-Spirit.jpg|Benitsuki (Spirit) Benitsuki-Bankai-Spirit.png|Eienyoru Benitsuki (Spirit) Closer to the center, there are odd fungus growing at the base of trees and ferns, casting an sickly glow to illuminate the many paths to the direct center, much like spokes connecting to the center of a wheel. Connecting the dozen of paths is a large lake, filled to the brim with rippling, cold black water. At the center is a small island, where Benitsuki can be found within a shrine. The worst time to come to his Inner World is when the moon is full, when Benitsuki’s bloodlust is at its peak. During this time, the entire world is dyed an eerie red, as though everything was drenched in luminescent blood. It’s a place where even the most seasoned warrior will feel ill. Zanpakutō Benitsuki.jpg|Benitsuki (Sealed) Benitsuki-Shikai.jpg|Benitsuki (Shikai) KuryuuBankai.png|Eienyoru Benitsuki (Bankai) KuryuuSword2.jpg|Mizuchiryū Benitsuki (紅月, Crimson Moon): It takes the form of a white shirasaya when it’s unsealed. Without a tsuba to protect the hand, it is often seen as an unconventional weapon with the sole purpose of expressing nobility and pride, especially when seen next to the orthodox zanpakutō, Mizuchiryū (蛟龍, Rain Dragon). Unbeknownst to most, there are two ornate daggers holstered at either side of the sword near the opening of the sheath. It blends in well, to the point of it being considered apart of the design; even with the sword unsheathed, the daggers would stay in place. When released, both the sheath and blade are enveloped with red reishi before assuming their proper shape. Shikai (Release command: Eclipse・食, Shoku) Zangeki Wangetsu Shakunetsu no Hayate Bankai (永遠夜紅月, Eienyoru Benitsuki・Eternal Night Under the Crimson Moon) :Kyukuro initiates his Bankai by stabbing both blades upright into the ground, whereupon black flames spread upwards to engulf them. From the flames comes a long metal cable, which then coils around his dominant arm, followed by a large, wickedly curved triple-bladed scythe that seems to jump right into his grasp. The nature of this weapon doesn’t necessarily serve to kill an enemy, but rather wound them to various degrees in order to collect blood. Kyukuro can also utilize the metal cable attached to the end to throw or swing the scythe through the air. Eienyoru Benitsuki: Chikōken Trivia * Kyukuro is ambidextrous * Mizuchiryū (蛟龍, Rain Dragon) is often mistaken as his true zanpakutō. It actually belonged to his grandfather. The characters “蛟龍” has two interpretations: rain dragon and hidden genius. * Kyukuro’s grandfather was the presiding head over the Council of Elders, and at the time, was the sole member who used to be a Shinigami. * Although he is deemed as the heir to the Kuchiki Clan, he is not its true heir. His half-brother, Yoichi Heisuke, was mistaken to be younger. * The cloak that he wears proudly around his shoulders once belonged to his grandfather. The red scarf he wears over it was passed down to him by his father before his death. * He was named after the male protagonist in Attack on Titan: Before the Fall. * Before his character conception, he was originally named Kuryuu due to the maker’s inept attention to details. * Most of the awesome pictures comes from zanpakuto-leader and rtenzo's DeviantArt accounts. Quotes Optional. Gallery Cap'nKuryuu-Gale-of-the-Crimson-Devil.png|Kyukuro (if he ever became apart of Squad Zero) Possible Cap'nKuryuu.png|Kyukuro (if he ever becomes captain) Possible Cap'nKuryuu2.png|Kyukuro (if he ever becomes captain—ignore the energy and zan) Zangeki Wangetsu.png|Kyukuro using Zangeki Wangetsu Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Seireitei Noble Family Category:Kuchiki Clan